OTSorcus
Accounts/ Past OTSorcus first joined in 2008 on an unknown, deleted account. He was again deleted on an account named "Blackholeguy" in 2010. In late 2010, he started using an account named Jetfire927 that he made Summer 2009. The account later became successful and even had a front page game in Summer 2012 with 13k visits in one morning. He even surpassed Sword-Fighting Tournament. The game had a major glitch and he made it friends-only to fix it. When he fixed it and made it public again, he had lost his fans and his fame. In October, when ROBLOX announced the name-change feature, he bought a namechange the day it came out, thanks to donations from BobBrick, Voxhall and TheJeterman. (Three of his best friends.) He changed his name to TheDarkHeartLord. On December 22nd 2013, his sister posted a naughty thread in the Off Topic forum and she got poison banned. They joined on the same e-mail address so TDHL was associated with it. His account was mercililessly deleted from his sister's poison ban, and his appeal declined on Christmas morning, due to ROBLOX thinking she's his alt. TDHL was deleted with 70k game visits, and was aiming for 100k by the end of 2014. On December 23rd 2013, he made an account named CaptainPhoenixgarde which became more known on OT. He was quite controversial. During March 2014, CaptainPhoenixgarde's friend posted a naughty link while at CPG's house. He was logged into CPG's alt as he was on CPG's phone. CPG had uploaded a naughty picture to Twitter about a week before, which his friend shared on OT. As he was connected to CPG's IP address, ROBLOX deleted all accounts on IP address, causing the loss of another account. During March 2014, his friend gave him an old account from 2009 named Prettygirl346. He bought two namechanges on it. OTSorcus and his friend who is related to an Admin, (who shall go unnamed) are still working on getting back TDHL. OTSorcus was deleted on the 16th of May 2014 for posting an inappropriate thread on an alternate account. He says his ban was justified and fair and is fine with it. TDHL's father's appeals were declined, so he uses a new account. He currently has a new account named "OTDinosaur". On the 25th of May 2014, OTSorcus, using an account named "DarkHeartProtector" that was later deleted for no reason, (as in he did nothing wrong and had ''zero ''moderations) quit the Off Topic Forums due to hatred from a user named "RosieTheYoshi" (who is now deleted). He returned after two and a half months. LivingDinosaur, one of his best accounts, was deleted in a feud against The13thHippie on Friday the 14th of November 2014, sparking an uproar from the OT community when he posted about it on his alt, BlockSteadyDinosaur. BSD was shortly deleted. His final alt, DinosaurFarts, is now a foruming alt to his main, AgeOfDinosaur. However, both accounts were deleted as all accounts on his IP address were deleted, so he now uses an account named "OTDinosaur". In June 2015 he started the Great Tiger War of 2015, continued from the original that started a year before. The13thHippie feud -The beginning- A user named The13thHippie stole clothing from OTSorcus's past account, CaptainPhoenixgarde, and profited more than 4k robux from it. When confronted with evidence of theft and plagiarism T13H denied all claims and false reported him. OTSorcus then contacted gordon on twitter who analysed the evidence and agreed with him, but told him he'd lay off for a bit. -The feud resparked- T13H made a Facebook update lying about OTS (using LivingDinosaur at the time) which sparked things up again. OT'er DanBrowned joined in on the feud and when OT heard about the situation they turned against T13H. However the thread was soon deleted. LivingDinosaur was banned for a day. -The uproar- LivingDinosaur logged into his Twitter to find his account was suspended due to being falsely reported by T13H, who also got suspended. He posted about the matter on OT, recieving some negative responses to T13H. LivingDinosaur was soon deleted due to biased moderation. He soon posted on OT on his alt, BlockSteadyDinosaur, sparking an uproar from the Off Topic community and having threads being posted about biased moderation, leading to a wave of bans and threads locked by gordon. BlockSteadyDinosaur was shortly deleted as well. People who asked about the incident recieved 3 day bans. -The aftermath- In the aftermath of the events, LivingDinosaur sent an appeal which was declined within hours of it being sent, and made a new main named AgeOfDinosaur leaving his remaining alt, DinosaurFarts, as his foruming account. Both accounts were later deleted, so he now uses a new account named OTDinosaur. DanBrowned was warned for talking about the events. The13thHippie remains unpunished, with OT'ers left annoyed at him and gordon. OTSorcus's twitter account was unsuspended on the 18th of November 2014. His OTDinosaur account has been (un)deleted twice. Siggy -The MARVEL Cosplayer of OT- -Joined OT in early 2013- -Add 11,135 posts to postcount from all of my mains- Facts About OTSorcus He was born in 1999. He goes to a Grammar School. He has a Twitter account. He is Type 1 Diabetic. He forums on ROBLOX Talk and Off Topic He is a scripter and builder. He owns a Facebook Doge page. His favourite moderator is SlingshotJunkie , despite being named "OTSorcus". He is a musician and cook. He is a MARVEL and Transformers fan. His favourite band is Linkin Park. He likes to cosplay as MARVEL characters on ROBLOX.Category:OTers Category:OT Category:OTer Category:OT'ers Category:Deleted OTers